Sleeping Peacefully
by met0001
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a monster named Sully. My version of the end of the film. Slightly AU-ish, There are also 6 variations of fairy tales in this, not relating to Monsters Inc. however, might be an enjoyment to read. :P
1. Sully Variation

ONCE UPON A TIME there was a monster named Sully. Sully was a casual monster who had a casual life and a casual friend. One day at work Sully was to try and scare a little girl named Boo. As Sully walks out having failed, little Boo finds herself in a massive monster world. As the story goes on Sully and Mike have to hide Boo from the general public. However the ending is what changes the story in the wrong ways. The ending is that Sully says goodbye to Boo and destroys the access between them both. However this is my variation of how the story should have ended...

After Sully destroys the door he goes home with Mike and spends his days remembering the friendship between him and Boo. Then he decides to rebuild the door. He is very old, as he spent his years building the door. As he puts the final piece in and presses the activate button, preparing himself for the sight of Boo, young and joyful. He opens the door and walks over to the bed. He nudges the little girl. The girl slowly wakes and stares in terror at the monster in her room. Sully, horrified, steps back only to fall on one of the child's toys.

He falls, old, crippled,

He can't stand up. As he lays there in pain and sorrow.

Meanwhile, the little girl runs out of her room, crying. She brings back an older, taller person. The woman runs over to Sully and begins to cry.

"I knew you would come back Sully." She said.

As she helps old, crippled, Sully into a chair in the girl's bedroom, he stops her and says, "I came to see you. I cannot stay, however I have never forgotten you and I am blessed to have seen you one last time."

And with that, he hugs the now grown up Boo and leaves through her bedroom closet. Once he makes it back through the door, he smiles and feels content.

The funeral of James P. Sullivan is held the next day.


	2. Variation No 1

**Variation No. 1**

 _ONCE UPON A TIME_ , there was a king who had three beautiful daughters.

As he grew old, he began to wonder which should inherit the kingdom, since none had married and he had no heir. The king decided to ask his daughters to demonstrate their love for him.

To the eldest princess he said, "Tell me how you love me."

She loved him as much as all the treasure in the kingdom.

To the middle princess he said, "Tell me how you love me."

She loved him with the strength of iron.

To the youngest princess he said, "Tell me how you love me."

This youngest princess thought for a long time before answering. Finally she said she loved him as meat loves salt.

"Then you do not love me at all," the king said. He threw his daughter from the castle and had the bridge drawn up behind her so that she could not return.

Now, this youngest princess goes into the forest with not so much as a coat or a loaf of bread. She wanders through a hard winter, taking shelter beneath trees. She arrives at an inn and gets hired as assistant to the cook. As the days and weeks go by, the princess learns the ways of the kitchen. Eventually she surpasses her employer in skill and her food is known throughout the land.

Years pass, and the eldest princess comes to be married. For the festivities, the cook from the inn makes the wedding meal.

Finally a large roast pig is served. It is the king's favorite dish, but this time it has been cooked with no salt.

The king tastes it.

Tastes it again.

"Who would dare to serve such an ill-cooked roast at the future queen's wedding?" he cries.

The princess-cook appears before her father, but she is so changed he does not recognize her. "I would not serve you salt, Your Majesty," she explains. "For did you not exile your youngest daughter for saying that it was of value?"

At her words, the king realizes that not only is she his daughter—she is, in fact, the daughter who loves him best.

And what then?

The eldest daughter and the middle sister have been living with the king all this time. One has been in favor one week, the other the next. They have been driven apart by their father's constant comparisons. Now the youngest has returned, the king yanks the kingdom from his eldest, who has just been married. She is not to be queen after all. The elder sisters rage.

At first, the youngest basks in fatherly love. Before long, however, she realizes the king is demented and power-mad. She is to be queen, but she is also stuck tending to a crazy old tyrant for the rest of her days. She will not leave him, no matter how sick he becomes.

Does she stay because she loves him as meat loves salt?

Or does she stay because he has now promised her the kingdom?

It is hard for her to tell the difference.


	3. Variation No 2

Variation No. 2

ONCE UPON A time, there was a king who had three beautiful daughters. He loved each of them dearly. One day, when the young ladies were of age to be married, a terrible, three-headed dragon laid siege to the kingdom, burning villages with fiery breath. It spoiled crops and burned churches. It killed babies, old people, and everyone in between.

The king promised a princess's hand in marriage to whoever slayed the dragon. Heroes and warriors came in suits of armor, riding brave horses and bearing swords and arrows.

One by one, these men were slaughtered and eaten.

Finally the king reasoned that a maiden might melt the dragon's heart and succeed where warriors had failed. He sent his eldest daughter to beg the dragon for mercy, but the dragon listened to not a word of her pleas. It swallowed her whole.

Then the king sent his second daughter to beg the dragon for mercy, but the dragon did the same. Swallowed her before she could get a word out.

The king then sent his youngest daughter to beg the dragon for mercy, and she was so lovely and clever that he was sure she would succeed where the others had perished.

No indeed. The dragon simply ate her.

The king was left aching with regret. He was now alone in the world.

Now, let me ask you this. Who killed the girls?

The dragon? Or their father?


	4. Variation No 3

Variation No.4

ONCE UPON A time there was a king who had three beautiful daughters. He gave them whatever their hearts desired, and when they grew of age their marriages were celebrated with grand festivities. When the youngest daughter gave birth to a baby girl, the king and queen were overjoyed. Soon afterward, the middle daughter gave birth to a girl of her own, and the celebrations were repeated.

Last, the eldest daughter gave birth to twin boys—but alas, all was not as one might hope. One of the twins was human, a bouncing baby boy; the other was no more than a mouseling.

There was no celebration. No announcements were made.

The eldest daughter was consumed with shame. One of her children was nothing but an animal. He would never sparkle, sunburnt and blessed, the way members of the royal family were expected to do.

The children grew, and the mouseling as well. He was clever and always kept his whiskers clean. He was smarter and more curious than his brother or his cousins.

Still, he disgusted the king and he disgusted the queen. As soon as she was able, his mother set the mouseling on his feet, gave him a small satchel in which she had placed a blueberry and some nuts, and sent him off to see the world.

Set out he did, for the mouseling had seen enough of courtly life to know that should he stay home he would always be a dirty secret, a source of humiliation to his mother and anyone who knew of him.

He did not even look back at the castle that had been his home.

There, he would never even have a name.

Now, he was free to go forth and make a name for himself in the wide, wide world.

And maybe,

just maybe,

he'd come back one day,

and burn that

fucking

palace

to the ground.


End file.
